IzuMIna Week 2018
by Sewrtyuiop
Summary: My various for the various prompts for IzuMina Week 2018.


**AN: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

**This was done the Izuku/Mina 2018. This is the first kiss/roommates prompt. Hopefully I did good.**

* * *

**(Heights Alliance: Class 1-A Dorms)**

It was the winter break for the prestigious U.A. High School, the number one ranked high school for heroics and the top Hero academy in Japan. The majority of the students had left the grounds to visit their families for the winter break. Only a few had stayed behind.

Mina Ashido of class 1-A was one of the few that stayed behind. She was in a bad spot with her family right now, due to all the detentions she had gotten and her below average grades she had received lately. Her parents being angry about the detentions she understood, since she rightfully deserved those, but didn't regret getting. All the pranks she did were worth it.

The grades were what she didn't understand. She wasn't near failing anymore, she used to constantly get D's. Now she gets mostly C's and a rare B. She had made some improvement after the midterms and she thought her parents would be happy.

But no, they weren't. They had the audacity to say she wasn't trying hard enough! They didn't understand how hard her classes were! U.A. was not some normal high school! The class in U.A. would be the advanced classes for a regular school. No, they were even harder than that! The classes were usually a year ahead of your current year!

So, Mina believed she was doing well now. She was basically a year ahead and her last year she would be in college courses. She could go to college after U.A. and be a sophomore!

Okay, maybe she could do a little better and study more. She also didn't have to goof off all the time. But she had stopped some of bad behaviors and actually got a tutor after her midterms. One that wasn't Momo. Not that her friend was a bad teacher, no, she just needed someone who could be a little more personal. A private tutor!

And she had found one in Izuku Midoriya. The boy of many titles! The powerful muttering green bean of Class 1-A! Rumored love child of All Might! (Theory copyrighted by Shoto Todoroki.) The boy with the brains and the brawns! The guy who has the record for the most bones broken at training at U.A.! The hero with the largest heart! The guy whose second quirk was producing waterfalls instead of tears! The precious cinnamon roll of Class 1-A! The winner of most ripped guy at U.A.!

That last title had might been given by Mina and Mina only. She had found him in the gym, by himself, working out. With no shirt on. Sweat rolling down his bare chest and heading to his exposed abs, glorious eight pack in sight as did his pull ups.

_'Bad Mina! Stop drooling over him!' _the pink skinned student thought as she left the kitchen with two plates in her hands, _'But it's not my fault he's such a beefcake. I wonder if he tastes as sweet as he acts? He is a cinnamon roll!'_

She licked her lips as she headed to her destination. Once she got to the door, she knocked on it with her feet. Her hands were full, holding the two plates.

The door swiftly opened to reveal Izuku Midoriya, the only other student of Class 1-A to stay behind. His reasoning was that his mother had went on a trip to see his father in America. The man was a workaholic, a bad habit his son might or might not have picked up, only coming home once or twice a month. Somebody had to pay the majority of the bills and Izuku's tuition.

When his mother and father asked did he want to come, he said it was okay for only his mother to go. He wanted to go, but he felt his parents needed a lengthy amount of alone time. Almost like a second honeymoon.

And Izuku was sixteen now! He could be without his parents for a while. Heck, he stayed at U.A. dorms now anyway! He was growing up! So that's how Izuku stayed behind with Mina.

Mina, being the extrovert she was, needed to be sociable. Sure, she could go to Class 1-B and hanged out with a few of them. Like Pony, but she didn't know Class 1-B that well. And then there was Mei, but she didn't feel like being a guinea pig for one of her fellow pink hair student's experiments.

Her solution was to bunk up with her green bean classmate. The night everyone left, Mina packed up some of her stuff form he room. The necessities: clothes, undergarments, and most importantly, her plushies!

She then ran down and crashed through the unlocked door. Izuku had let out a cute little yelp, like a frightened puppy, and she had to resist the urge to cuddle with him right then and there. Instead she announced her plans to her classmate, who barely resisted. Just a little a pouting and quivering of the lip, making Izuku fold.

After moving around some All Might figurines, with Izuku telling her to be careful with them, and placing her plushies down, she got ready for bed. She got under the Izuku's All Might covers of his bed, with Izuku staring at her. He was confused, and he had a slight blush on his face, making him cuter than normal.

Yes, Mina had a crush on the green bean. One she got after the Sports Festival and watching him fight Todoroki. It was super small at first, but grew at a rapid pace after the internships and she got him to agree to tutor her after failing the final exam. She got to see all the good qualities he had, past the smokescreen of awkwardness, shyness, and timidity that he had unintentionally created.

He was so polite. He was caring to a fault, willing to the extra mile to help a total stranger. Like when he saved that kid, that punched him in the balls, at the summer training camp against on that villain with super muscles! He had tenacity in his goals, willing to damage himself to achieve his goals. His first fight against Bakugo and the one against Todoroki proved that. He just had a really good character.

Then there was the half cute half sexy thing he had going on. He could be adorable as puppy one second then go to being a sexy beefcake the next second.

She also like his nerdy side. His intelligence was nearly the same as Momo, something she really liked. She thoughts brains were sexy! Then he was the biggest hero fanboy she knew, which was saying a lot of all the people she knew for the social butterfly she was. She found it hilariously cute and constantly teased him about it and his shrine of All Might, which she had found hidden under his bed.

She had felt kind of guilty about how he embarrassed she made him he feel after that, so she decided to show how much of a sci fi geek she was. That did help relieve some of his anxiety of one his biggest secrets being found out. And she found out he had some interest in sci fi too. She might have been a tad bit overenthusiastic with showing the Alien series, frightening him. But she did enjoy him hugging on her during the movies.

So back to the first night she spent in Izuku's room. She had told Izuku to get in the bed with her, but he refused. She then asked where he where he was going to sleep then, and he told her he was going to sleep on the couch in the common room. Mina threw a pillow at him and called him an idiot. And commanded him to get in the bed. After a few minutes of arguing, Izuku, once again, was defeated by the puppy eyes.

After crawling into bed, Izuku stayed on the edge of the bed, back turned towards the pink girl, and had to be forcefully dragged towards Mina. She didn't try to get him to turn around and decided to cuddle up from behind. Her arms wrapped around his chest and head on top of his. Big spoon, little spoon was the position for the next few days they slept in.

So the next few days the pair spent almost every waking second together. Just two friends chilling for the break. At least that was what Izuku thought. Mina had other plans. She was slowly getting him used to being around her all the time. And hoped he enjoyed it. She wanted him to think of her as more than friends, but Izuku was as dense a rock.

_'No wonder Uraraka has gotten him yet,' _Mina thought as the two ate while watching some T.V. _'She hasn't made a move yet, but he couldn't tell even if she did.'_

Mina did know about her friend's crush on the green bean. It was one of the reasons she kept her feelings concealed for these last few months. Uraraka was her friend and she didn't want to lose the equally bubbly girl as a friend. She respected Uraraka.

But one could only handle so many flailing attempts to get Izuku's attention. It was like every time Uraraka got the confidence to talk to Izuku about her feelings, after a mighty push from Mina herself, she would falter at the last second.

And that was driving the pink skinned girl crazy. She wanted to tear her hair out every time Uraraka ran away! She was throwing her own feelings aside for her friend and how did Uraraka repay her? By failing into to talk to Izuku! She just couldn't stand it anymore!

"Hey Midori, I got a big question for you," Mina said as she finished her food.

"What is it?"

She looked him directly in the eyes. "Do you like Uraraka?"

Izuku started to stutter. "What d-do y-you m-mean?"

"Do you like her?" she asked again.

"I-I d-don't know you w-what you m-mean!"

"Do you think she's hot?" Mina tried a different question.

He only blushed a little in response, looking down at the ground. "I think she's very pretty!"

"But not hot? If she's not hot, who is hot to you?" Izuku looked up at Mina, his face went tomato red before looking but down.

Mina had a big smirk on her face now. _'Sorry Uraraka, but I got him. I gave so many chances, but didn't take them. Time for me to be selfish!'_

She put one her fingers under her crush's chin, lifted it up to have him face her. This was the moment, everything she had been planning for this week.

"Do you think I'm hot, Izu-kun?" Mina asked, fluttering her eyes.

"Yes," he whispered.

"I didn't hear you. You need to speak a little louder," she said, even though she totally heard him. Hearing him say yes made her heart beat a little faster, but she wanted to hear it again.

"I said yes!" Izuku yelled. He had eyes closed and his lip was quivering from embarrassment.

_'So cute!' _Mina thought, _'Now time to go in for the kill!'_

Closing hey eyes as well, Mina leaned forward, planting her lips against Izuku's. The male stiffened in response before pressing back.

Mina pulled back, opening her eyes to look into Izuku's emerald ones. "I've been waiting to do that forever, Midori."

"You have?" he asked, surprised.

"I think ever since the battle against class 1-B. I was kind of jealous when Uraraka got all close and personal with you during that fight," she stated, "Wish it had been me instead."

'But you've gotten chances like that all this week!" Izuku said, before recognition crossed his face, "Wait a minute!"

Mina laughed at him. "You finally saw through my devious plans! But you are too late Deku! For I have already seduced you!"

Izuku blinked as Mina continued her overdramatic impression of a villain's laugh, before joining in her. He had been fumbling around all this week around her, not knowing what to do when it was so obvious what she wanted. Kaachan did say he, Iida, and Todoroki were the clueless triplets of Class 1-A.

"So what does that make us now?" Izuku asked.

He got booped on the nose on in response. "Of course silly! Now get back in bed, it's cuddle time!"

"The dishes got to be cleaned first," Izuku stated, as he got up and picked up the plates.

He got a smack to his backside. "Hurry up then! I want to cuddle and you're the big spoon now!"

Izuku just chuckled as he left his room. He was whistling the whole way to the kitchen and while he was doing the dishes. He saw his homeroom teacher approach him. He hadn't seen the man the whole week, strangely enough.

"I'm scared to ask, but why are you so happy, problem child?" Aizawa asked.

"Hurry up Izu-kun!" Mina yelled from his room before he could answer his teacher.

"Got to go sensei!" he said to Aizawa as he placed the dishes on the drainer and running off. The Pro Hero just watched the boy used Full Cowl to bounce away. He didn't chase the boy, not wanting to know and avoid a potential headache.


End file.
